Hera's Plan
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: What happens when Hera asks Cupid to shoot an arrow at Zeus so that she can break his heart. (Warning: Characters may seem a bit OOC)
1. The Start of It All

Chapter 1

Hera POV

Hera was an immortal being with eons of shame and sadness. She had actually felt sorry for the demigod Perseus Jackson, but if she admitted it, that would ruin her reputation. Her marriage ring broke. She burst into tears, because that meant that Zeus was cheating on her again. What was the point of incinerating those mortals? Zeus did not care anyways and he would do it again. But then she got an idea. And her sadness turned to revenge.

What if she showed the pain of cheating to Zeus? He could then understand how painful that is. If he loved her and she pretended to cheat on him with Poseidon by. But how would she be able to do it? She thought. She could ask Aphrodite, although she did not approve of her. But her son… he never cheated, and was actually a very nice person, contrary to what a regular person would think.

So she went to Cupid's house. When she got there, she was greeted by Cupid. "Good afternoon, Lady Hera. What is it that you want?" Cupid said. Hera then explained her plan. She asked Cupid to make Zeus fall in love with her. Cupid agreed, and then did that easily. He shot one invisible arrow with Hera's name on it. "Mission Achieved" said Cupid.

Zeus POV

Zeus felt a pain in his chest. Almost like he was pierced by an arrow! All of a sudden, he felt something tugging in his heart. It said to go see Hera. It pulled at him, tugged at him. He had not felt like this since the First Titan War!

But he listened to it. Because it was his heart. **(AN: sorry, I know this sounds incredibly sappy, but oh well)**. So he went to see Hera. He kissed her and she looked surprised.

Hera POV

Hera was really surprised. Zeus had not done that in a few centuries. It felt so nice being loved back, not being lusted after, but actually loved back. She felt guilty for what she was going to stage.

Zeus POV

Zeus then invited her to a date in the Garden of Bacchus. He knew that the Roman Praetor, "what was her name again?" he thought, oh right, Reyna would not mind. The date was at 7:00 PM. The time was for him 3:00. He wanted for Hera to feel special again. So he went to the place and willed a table to appear. It was a table with drawings of peacock feathers on them. He assumed that she would like peacock feathers, peacocks were Hera's sacred animals after all.

He then added bluebirds. Even though it was not her sacred animal, He assumed that everybody, including Hera, liked bluebirds. He sat there and waited, thinking about her luscious lips and her beautiful hair and the soft and kind attitude that she used to have until he cheated on her. He suddenly felt guilty. He had caused this pain to her, and he was thinking that one date could make up for all the cheating that he did? But it was worth a try. He just wanted to see Hera's pain go away.

Zeus added bunnies; there is no such thing as a person that does not like bunnies. Hera loved soft and cuddly animals; he knew that this could be perfect for her.

After adding a few more touches to the environment, Zeus now wondered what to get her for a gift. Maybe a ring, he supposes. The ring could be made out of the most beautiful rubies and emeralds. Even though he would then owe Hades a favor, it was worth seeing Hera's beautiful smile when she would see them.

He went down to the underworld to ask Hades for this. Zeus said to Hades: "If you give me the most beautiful rubies and emeralds in the world, then I will let you have a throne on Olympus. Please brother, please give me those jewels." Hades replied, "Yes, but you will have to give me my throne first." "Done", Zeus proclaimed. Hades then gave Zeus the jewels and wished him goodbye.

Zeus took the jewels to the god of the forge. He asked him to make these jewels into a ring. Hephaestus did. Even though none of these gods liked him, they all agreed to his requests. Being the King of Gods has its perks, after all.

Hephaestus gave the ring to Zeus, and then Zeus left. Zeus set the ring in a box with a drawing of a peacock on it. He teleported to the Garden of Bacchus, and the giant clock in Camp Jupiter's hand struck on the number 7, bells ringing. He sat down, and Hera teleported to the Garden of Bacchus, where the date began.

Hera looked stunning, with a turquoise sundress and a beautiful smile.

Hera POV

Hera was very surprised that Zeus was actually taking the time to acknowledge her and to take her on a date. But again, Cupid did shoot an arrow in his chest that made him fall in love with Hera.

Hera was really happy when Zeus gave her the ring. She slipped it on, and kissed Zeus lightly, and left.


	2. Zeus talks in his sleep

Hera POV

Hera smiled as her mind replayed the images of what happened in the date. She smiled. It had been such a nice thing. She wondered how Zeus knew what she liked. She loved bluebirds, but Zeus had never paid attention to her most of the time.

Then she was reminded of her plan. She knew she had to execute it. But all in good time, right? She would enjoy this and then she would execute it. So she went to her bedroom (it was separate from Zeus) and then slept.

Zeus POV

What in the world! Why was he having a school boy crush on Hera!? He was acting like a typical silly school girl. And then his brain spilt into two imaginary chibi images of him. He guessed that they represented parts of his personality. One part (Zeus named him Steve) said "It is because of her luscious hips and her beautiful curves and her chocolate brown eyes that he could look into forever…" He trailed off.

The other part (Zeus was in a good mood, so he named him Brad) said, "Think Zeus. You definitely have never felt like this towards Hera before. What could be the cause of this?" Steve said dreamily, "Love". Brad rolled his eyes and then huffed. "More like it was a love potion!" Brad argued.

Zeus then was angry at Brad. Zeus said, "I just want to keep her happy." Brad said sarcastically "Right. 'Cause that was totally happening when you had Thalia Grace, Perseus (the original hero), Hercules, and Jason." Zeus said, "I want to change my ways". At this both Brad and Steve were laughing at him. "Happy!" Steve laughed. "Do you really think that this is happy?!" He brought up an image of Hera crying right after he sired Hercules.

Zeus gasped. He had no idea how much that had hurt Hera. Steve then brought up an image of Hera carving the words worthless and unappreciated in her skin. Hera had said, "Nobody likes me. Nobody ever even wants to associate me. Zeus does not love me. That was lust." Zeus cried out that this was wrong, that he would want to change his ways, but mist Hera could not hear him, because this was a past image.

Zeus then cried for all his worth. He had made Hera feel this terrible way. How could he do such a terrible thing!

Hera POV

Hera woke up to the sound of Zeus talking. What in the world? She thought. Who would be talking at this ungodly (AN: ungodly, get the pun? No? aw) hour? She then sneaked into his room and looked through the keyhole of the door. There was nobody in there except Zeus. Zeus was talking to- himself! Then he broke down crying.

Zeus must have some mental issues, Hera thought. Then she went back to sleep.

Zeus POV

Sun peaked through the windows and Zeus groaned. Ugh. Zeus had never been such a morning person. He sighed. Why did Apollo have to start so early? He got out of bed. He went to the kitchen and asked some maid to cook. The maid darted of nervously and out of sight. Zeus asked another maid. She did the same thing. Zeus was really curious now. Hera entered the kitchen. She said, "I will be cooking for you today, Zeus". She then smiled. Zeus was really excited. He hoped that she was making brownies. When she was making brownies, the isles of the blessed in the underworld would seem like the Tartarus compared to her brownies.

She barely made them anymore, however. Zeus did know that she made them whenever she felt happy. Hera said, "Yes, I am making brownies." Instantly, all the Olympian gods and goddesses including Hades teleported to the kitchen. "Did anybody say brownies?" They asked simultaneously. Then they saw Hera. "Hera is making brownies!" They all exclaimed. They loved Hera's brownies. They were like living in heaven.

Hera tried not to laugh. The gods were in their 6 year old forms without them realizing it. Hera said, "Not yet. I will share them with the demigods. They deserve to have a reward after so many heroic actions." Zeus looked at the others confused. Hera had never liked demigods. Why was she doing this?

Hera said, "I learned from Hestia that the parents are at fault, not the demigods themselves, and that we have been too hard on them. It is time to change that fact." The other gods and goddesses looked down in shame.

When Hera visited Camp Half-Blood, all demigods were vary. But as soon as them saw the brownies, they drooled in hunger. Hera apologized to the demigods, especially Annabeth. Hera proclaimed, "I hope that you can forgive me for what I have done. I just want my family to be together, as you do for yours." Saying this, she gave each demigod a brownie and then left.

The brownies were amazing. After all, Hera was the goddess of family. The demigods had forgiven Hera for the things that she had done. The brownies had done their true purpose: so that the demigods could forgive Hera.

Hera POV

Hera left with a smile on her face. The reason that she had cooked the brownies for had worked. Her family was together again.


	3. The Divorce

Chapter 3

Zeus POV

All around him, demigods licked their fingers in satisfaction as they devoured the brownies. Nobody was immune to the brownies goodness. They sacrificed a brownie to Hera.

Hera POV

A brownie appeared in Hera's bedroom. Hera smiled. Hera remembered her plan. So she went to Poseidon to ask him to do this. He said no. Well then, she thought. Change of Plans. She was going to ask Hades for help. He disagreed too.

How would she be able to hurt Zeus? And then, she had an idea.

She started by making a divorce statement. Zeus in love would care but he could not give a punishment to her as he loved her. As goddess of marriage, she could prounounce a marriage in action or void it. She voided hers. Then she gave the divorce statement to Zeus. Zeus gasped, and then gave her the super-sad-puppy-eyed look. She reminded herself that Zeus did not actually love her.

Zeus POV

Zeus was surprised. Time froze for him as he finished reading the top words saying DIVORCE STATEMENT. He jerked back in surprise. But then he reminded himself. Had he ever been faithful to her? No. Had he ever took time for her after the marriage? No. He had not even bothered hiding his affairs from her. He was a terrible husband, but maybe Hera would be happy if he considered this divorce. So he said yes.

After Hera left, Zeus burst out crying. He went to Aphrodite, goddess of love, and showed her the statement. She said, "No offense, Zeus, but you have not been exactly treating her well." Zeus burst out crying even further. "You have never spent any time with her, and all you do is go around having affairs with so many people other than her." "Can *sob* you *sob* help *sob* me get her *sob* back? *sob* *sob* *sob*" Aphrodite said, "No. Consider this punishment for your stupidity of treating her so badly."

Hera POV

Hera was happy now. A huge burden of guilt had finally been released. She did not need to have any attachment to Zeus now. So she took the necklace that Zeus had given her on the day of marriage, and then ripped from her neck. She threw it into Tartarus.

She did not feel guilty anymore. She had remembered that she had felt a strange magical sense on the necklace. She summoned it back, and looked at it. She discovered that it was a love enchantment! She was in love with Zeus only because of that!

Now she was, for sure, never coming back. Like ever. She was not the goddess of marriage anymore. That domain became Amphitrite's domain. "Sorry Amphitrite!" she called out. She felt a bigger power come over her, since her only domain had been lost, and she had renounced the domain of family to Hestia, since she had been a better person to take care of it.

She felt the domain of time coming to her. She grabbed it, for it had been feeling warm and it had invited her to take it.

All of a sudden, her irises turned gold, and she knew the exact time that it was right now. Uh oh, she thought.

 **(AN: Sorry for such a short chapter! Please review!)**


	4. The Power of Time (COOL!)

Chapter 4

Oh no! What should she do, what should she do?! If Zeus finds out about this then she will be dead. Just then, a thought came to her.

The deity of time is more powerful than the deity of lightning! There was no need to worry about this. Sure, she needed to train with her powers, but time overpowers lightning any day.

Hera would train in Alaska. She would go there and practice her powers. But wait. Alaska was a state without any gods. That means she would be powerless there and only had powers equivalent of a mortal.

What about Antarctica? Most gods are miserable there, so no god or goddess would expect to for Hera to be there. Unknown to all, Hera was a goddess that could stand the cold. She had several charms that gave her 'warmth' from Hecate.

So she went there and started practicing.

Unknown to her, a silent figure stays in the shadows and camouflages with the ice and snow.

Hera turns. She is suspicious, but keeps walking. A few minutes late, she senses a very strong aura. The aura is equal to a… primordial! Hera cursed. She had to be extra careful now, or else she could end up annoying the primordial which was somewhere around here.

After 7 minutes, she freaked out and teleported to the North Pole.

A red-suited man with a white beard stood there, congratulating her.

He held a bright-red bulgy sack which contained … something. All around her where these little short tiny people that kept on singing terribly. A candy cane pole stood in front of her, with a little sign saying "Welcome to the North Pole". Hera by this time was wondering if she was hallucinating.

Unable to stand the creepiness of the fat bearded guy any longer, Hera teleported back to Antarctica.

She had that annoying feeling that felt like she was being stalked again. And then, a giant popped out of nowhere. Ugh, she always had hated this giant because he had wanted to marry her. This giant's name was Polybotes.

She began to back away slowly. Polybotes said, "Since you divorced Zeus, I can now force you to marry me". Hera began to panic. She did not go this far to escape from one terrible marriage to another terrible marriage. Polybotes walked towards her. Help, she thought. She did not want to seek help from Zeus and then risk being forced to marry him again.

Polybotes ran toward her. Hera said in _English,_ "Stop it. Don't you dare take another step" Hera then yelled, "Στάση!" All of a sudden, time stopped. Hera yelled at him, "Take that, you loser". She had done this on instinct. She had not a single idea on how to do what she just did or how to resume time. She smirked. "That will teach you not to mess with me", she exclaimed. She held Polybotes with her foot and summoned a sword; it drove straight to Polybote's heart. Polybote's body dissolved straight into golden dust, in which blew away because of the wind.

She yelled, "Πάω!" Suddenly, time started again.

All of a sudden, she felt a sudden presence behind her. It was of a primordials' aura.

Hera had only time to blink before a bag flew over her head and an excruciating poison was injected into her arm.

 **(AN: Please tell me if I should continue this story. I am seriously thinking about discontinuing it. Please review and tell me whether** **I should continue this story or not.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **AN: I am going to start this chapter with an incredibly long AN. Please do not complain. Everybody always hates the person who badmouths the thing that she/he has been working so hard on. Today, I got an email from fanfiction. Net, notifying me of this review:**

 **Matt:hate it.**

 **I am utterly shocked by this mean person. I have put so much hard work to receive this trashy review (Matt:hate it) . I am so angry! This is cyberbullying, and Matt, if you were an user, I would have blocked you. I would also have reported you to the fanfiction site and you would have gotten your account taken away.**

 **Shame on you. You just say you hate it and you do not even leave a reason for why.**

 **It you are the user that left a nice review like this**

 **Zeus and Hera are perfect together! (by guest)**

 **Then I say thank you. Sorry guys for having to put you through this annoying AN. And without further ado, the next chapter begins!**

She yawned and woke up. Hera looked around her and saw that she was in a dungeon. There were celestial bronze chains attached to the wall, and they were restraining her arms and legs. She tried to move, but she could not.

There were no windows. She tried to break the chains, but they would not budge and also gave a large electrical shock to her. "Ouch!" she yelled or tried to yell. There was a sash binding her mouth. It was like glue that stuck her mouth together.

All of a sudden, a person appeared. He had a coat on which was sky blue dotted with twinkling stars. He also had a primordial aura radiating of him. "Think Hera", she thought. Sky blue suit… stars… the word _sky_ … his primordial aura… he was Ouranos, the primordial of the sky!

"That is right, my little Hera", he said. "I am Ouranos" he said with a harsh baritone voice containing millennials of power. "And you are going to marry me, and with you at my side, I will rule the earth!"

Then Zeus flashes there. He looks very angry. He is not the only one. He has brought Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, and Aphrodite. She winks at me.

Then Chaos, the creator of the Universe appears. He flashes a hole at Ourano's feet, and Ouranos falls down, until his scream of fading is heard, and he is no more.

All the gods instantly bow. Chaos said annoyed, "There is no need for that. I came here to help Hera, not to meet several of my egoistical creations. I want her to marry me".

What is with it with all these people wanting to marry me?


End file.
